


Elysium

by Qurinas



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Femslash, Love of a Woman I, Minor Violence, Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Leia Organa is ready to take up the mantle of her family as Alderaan's Representative to the Galactic Senate. Along with Winter, a loyal friend and servant to the Princess, she arrives on Imperial Center to begin new duties and a new life on the citywide planet. Though not all goes according to plan as Leia is confronted with political intrigue and viscous underworld thugs. All the while the young princess struggles to deal with changing feelings regarding her best friend. What was once the love of a life long friend, seems to evolved into something more…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“These are dark times, my dear Princess,” the stately looking man concluded in a resolute yet loving tone. “The Republic is not what it used to be. Senator Binks’ resolution, all those years ago, granting Emergency Powers to Supreme Chancellor Palpatine proved to be a misstep of unimaginable proportion.”

The lovely young woman he was addressing stood before him in the simple white gown she often wore. Its understated elegance was a stark contrast to the position the young princess of Alderaan held, that of her world's Senatorial Representative. Her long brown hair hung in a tight braid down her back while soft eyes of the same color remained fixed on a man she loved dearly. There was but one other who even challenged Leia’s beloved father for her affection.

With a disarming smile, she declared, “I will do my best for the Republic and Alderaan, Bail Organa.” To accent her words, she bowed deeply, a little too deeply to be a real show of deference.

“Now, Leia,” he scolded softly. “What have I told you about that?” he prompted, his tone conveying disapproval. “I am trying to have a serious discussion with you. Your responsibility to our people is a great one. This is no time for jokes.”

Leia frowned at her foster father. They had been down this path many times before. But with all the troubles in the galaxy, Leia often needed to act light hearted, especially in her few truly private moments. The young politician was required to hold herself to near impossible standards of behavior and responsibility for someone her age. The only time she could escape those social pressures was when she was alone or with a very limited group of people, one of which was her father.

“Yes, Father,” she said after a moment, knowing any further debate would serve no purpose. His features softened as he stepped closer and embraced her with outstretched arms. With gentle strength, he held her and planted a soft kiss on top of her head.

“Good night, my dear,” Prestor Organa said as he released his daughter and stepped away. He turned to leave the room but stopped short as he neared the door. Leia could almost see the thoughts churning in his head. She knew that he wanted to say more, but he had spent the past eighteen years preparing his daughter for what was to come. He had no more to say except, “I love you,” as he exited the room.

A wide smile came to the young girl’s face as she watched her father leave. She turned to glance about the room. Having already spent several days within these new chambers, she knew them well enough to navigate easily, even in the dark. Her quarters aboard the Tantive IV were small when compared to what she was used to in her home on Alderaan, but they were luxurious to a point of near decadence for being aboard a ship as small as a Blockade Runner.

There were three rooms that were part of her quarters. A small living area with a couple of small plain couches, a chair and a coffee table used to entertain, and a large holovid screen that occupied almost all of one wall. There were two doors off the main room; one led to her bedchambers and the other to the refresher.

Even though the room had been decorated with plants and other accouterments, it was still impossible to hide the fact that the majority of the room showed the gray paint often used for the deck plates of starships. The whooshing sound of the door to her bedchamber sliding open made Leia’s heart begin to beat a little faster. Trying to keep her composure, she turned her attention to the person entering.

The most striking feature of the new arrival was long and flowing, shimmering white hair. In the right light or when the angle was just so, it shined almost silver. The straight locks framed a slim and angular face and soft brown eyes that seemed to glow in contrast to the pale skin.

Although clad in a thin pair of black silk sleep pants and a matching tank top, the individual comported herself in a manner as dignified and confident as royalty in their full dress regalia. Flashing Leia a smile that could melt the glaciers of Hoth, she made her way a few steps towards the princess.

Feeling a bit weak in the knees and a tightness in her chest, Leia used all of her diplomatic skills to hide the way she felt and returned the smile. “Were you listening the whole time?” Leia asked.

Mimicking Leia’s mock bow to her father, the new arrival spoke. “Of course not, Princess. That would be rather inappropriate behavior for a proper servant of House Organa, would it not?”

With a giggle escaping her lips that immediately made her feel self-conscious, Leia covered her beautiful smile with a hand and flopped back onto the nearest couch. Feeling a bit more relaxed, she said, “Of course not, Winter. I know you would never do something like that.”

Winter chuckled politely before moving to sit on the opposite end of the couch and curling her legs beneath her. Seeing her friend curled up, as cute as a Corellian prairie cat, made Leia stare dreamily for an instant before shaking off her reverie.

Leia regarded the young woman across from her. Her slight, thin build and long hair was very similar to Leia’s. People often said that Winter’s features bore a striking resemblance to Leia’s. In fact, they were often mistaken for sisters. Even Leia saw the resemblance, although she thought Winter was much prettier than she was. The two women often mused that if Winter just dyed her hair a soft brown, she could take Leia’s place and no one would be the wiser.

Pausing for a moment to adjust her position on the couch, Winter spoke again. “If it helps, I know what you were trying to do.” Immediately knowing what she was talking about, Leia turned her thoughts back to the conversation with her father.

“I just wish he would learn to relax, at least a little bit,” Leia began with a sigh. “It’s just… everything is so tense. It’s nice to be able to joke around a bit.” A dignified nod was Winter’s only response before Leia prompted her. “Well?”

“I agree, Your Highness. However, you must remember that your father is a little more…” Winter paused, searching for an appropriate term. “…world weary, than you are. It only makes sense that he would try to impress upon you the gravity of the situation.”

With a relenting nod, the young princess acknowledged her friend’s words and silently conveyed her wish for a change of subject. With an ease born of many years spent in princess Organa’s service, Winter easily picked up on her wish and was happy to comply. “Are you nervous?” she asked with genuine concern.

“For my first session since I took my seat, you mean?” Leia asked to clarify, before receiving a confirming nod from Winter. “Well, I guess I am. At least a little. I have been preparing my whole life for this - to serve the Republic and its people.” A look that melded compassion, concern and determination came to Leia’s features, making it hard to believe those words had come from an eighteen-year-old.

A look that may have betrayed Leia’s deeper feelings for Winter came to her face. “And you have always been there for me during every challenge of my life. With you beside me, there is nothing I cannot do.”

“I will always be here for you, Your Highness,” Winter said as she moved to stand and bow before her princess. Discarding her formality, Winter straightened before taking one more step closer and embracing the seated Leia.

The two young women hugged gently for several long moments. Neither moved to break their hold, both simply enjoying the support and love of friends that had been together nearly their entire lives. Leia reluctantly broke the embrace as her thoughts began to turn to the sweet scent of Winter’s hair and the softness of her touch….

“It will be a long day tomorrow,” she said wearily. “I think would be best if I call it a night.”

“Probably for the best,” Winter agreed, with a soft pat on Leia’s shoulder. “Do you wish for me to wake you for the morning meal?”

Pausing to think for a moment, Leia seemed to weight the question more heavily than was reasonable. “No,” she finally replied. “You need not attend me tomorrow. The next few days will be very hard on both of us. Spend the day as you wish.”

For an instant, it seemed to Leia that Winter was disappointed by the order. But, with practiced formality, she quickly replied, “Thank you, Princess.” With a shallow bow, she turned and left Leia’s quarters, heading down the corridor to her nearby room.

So many thoughts ran through Leia’s head as she turned off the lights and moved to her bedchamber, Winter’s expression being at the forefront. With the insecurity that only the teenage mind could summon forth, she couldn’t decide if Winter had really felt hurt that she might not wish to spend time with her or if she had simply imagined the whole thing.

Walking across the room, she absently began to loosen her braid. With a sigh, the young lady let herself fall back onto the bed, her brown hair fanning out across the pillow. After a moment, she sat up on the bed and hesitantly began removing her dress and shoes. She was seriously reconsidering having released Winter for the evening and the following day.

It’s not like we don’t get to spend the majority of our time together as it is, Leia contemplated.

Plus, I’m sure she could use some time to herself. I mean, so could I. We both could. Leia thought, more like she was trying to convince herself as opposed to reviewing facts.

It was not uncommon for Winter to sleep in Leia’s room on a small sleep couch near her bed. Leia had often contemplated what might happen if she invited Winter to abandon the uncomfortable couch and join her in bed. But she had never gotten up the courage to ask. ...And I doubt ever will, Leia pouted to herself.

After changing into her sleep clothes, she unhappily climbed between the sheets. Her thoughts still centered on her closest advisor and only real friend. Winter’s laugh and smile were as clear in her mind as if her friend was standing before her. Thoughts of her laughter were intoxicating. Smiling at her fond memories, Leia was overwhelmed at the sheer number that centered on her oldest and dearest friend.

Winter had been Leia’s companion since she was six years old and was about a year and half older than her princess. Bail Organa had taken Winter into his royal household, despite her young age, to provide a playmate and more for his adopted daughter. Her intelligence and potential amazed him and he knew that both girls would benefit by allowing them to support each other. For the first few years they were educated together and were encouraged to become friends in preparation for what lay ahead.

Over the years, both Leia and Winter were educated on a variety of classic and modern topics by the foremost scholars of the peaceful world. At the same time, they were secretly taught martial arts and military tactics by the renowned master Giles Durane while Arn Honda taught them the intricacies of galactic and world politics.

Bail Organa had seen, with his politically savvy eyes, what was on the horizon for Alderaan and the Republic as a whole. He knew the days of large courts and flocks of advisors would disappear in the turbulent times ahead. He also knew his young daughter would need someone she could trust at her side when she took up the reins of government, as was her duty. Winter would perform many roles for the young official: advisor, confidant, friend, protector and more.

Their relationship over the years had always been strong and it was clear to anyone who looked upon them that they cared for each other greatly. Leia’s feelings for Winter had been purely platonic until a few months ago when a subtle shift in her thinking arose. Suddenly Leia began to look at her friend in a whole new way. Where once there had only been concern and caring, there were now a few new emotions that swirled within her. Now whenever Winter entered the room, Leia felt a flutter in her chest. She’d always recognized how beautiful Winter was, but it now seemed to stir something inside her that she struggled to understand.

In the few months that her feelings had shifted into their present troubled state, Leia had not even hinted at her emotions, let alone made an effort to show them. Many nagging doubts boiled up within her ranging from losing her only friend to Winter not feeling the same for her to the horrible thought that Winter might even be disgusted, and those doubts kept her from acting. With those tumultuous thoughts swirling in her mind, Leia simply lay in bed, dreaming and hoping of what might be, until sleep finally claimed her.

 

* * * *

 

The following day was uneventful not only for Princess Organa but also for the entire crew of the Tantive IV. As the ship continued on its journey, Leia began the day with a cold breakfast while attending to some long neglected administrative tasks. And the day didn’t get any more interesting from there.

At one point, about mid-afternoon, Leia saw Winter coming towards her as she walked through the corridors. It took all her willpower to simply wave and smile at Winter in passing before continuing on her way. Surprised by the amount of mental effort it took her to simply walk past Winter, Leia decided she needed to relax a bit and spent the rest of the day ignoring her duties. Between napping, reading and bathing, she kept her mind from not only the pressures of her upcoming duties but also her mixed emotions regarding her friend.

 

* * * *

Princess Organa awoke to rays of a distant sun filtering through the portal of her bedroom. The unmoving rays signaled that they had exited the frenzied pace of hyperspace and were now in a slow orbit around their destination, the sprawling cityscape of Imperial Center, known in the days of the Old Republic as Coruscant.

With Winter's help, Leia dressed in a long, flowing blue and white gown. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with two thin braids hanging by each ear. Her only jewelry was a necklace made of silver, patterned in large squares with flowing lines of ancient Alderaanian script engraved into the metal.

It took nearly an hour for the ship to be cleared to launch the diplomatic shuttle that would carry the representatives of House Organa to the surface. If they were anyone but a diplomatic envoy, it would have taken several more hours before anyone even gave the ship a second thought, let alone cleared them to land.

During the hour’s wait, Leia paced and pondered what was to come. Her duties, what the future might hold, what small effect she might have on her government tumbled though her mind. This was a time for personal reflection for the young republican - the last time she would be allowed to dream of what might be before she was thrown into a position to broker what would be.

Winter went about her own preparations for their arrival on the planet that served as the center for the Galactic Empire. She donned clothing befitting a well-off, but not extremely wealthy, member of a merchant guild. Knowing the clothes would hardly make her stand out in the bustling crowds surrounding the Imperial Palace, it would be a great disguise to allow her to complete her task.

She placed a small holdout blaster into her ankle holster and tucked a much larger E-11 blaster pistol into the waistband of her breeches at the small of her back. After covering the larger pistol with the tail of her tunic, she was properly and covertly armed and ready to head down to the surface. The last touch was putting her hair in a tight braid that hung down her back and, more importantly, out of her face.

The white-haired young woman followed the small crowd aboard the shuttle. Princess Leia and Bail Organa were the last ones to board after the fifteen other various staff members had already done so. Seated well away from the Organas, Winter belted herself in as the craft rose up on its repulsorlifts and exited the hanger. The small transport joined one of the many lines of starships making approaches to various locations on Imperial Center.

After nearly twenty minutes the shuttle came to rest on a diplomatic landing pad towards the height of the city and in the shadow of the Senate. There was a bit of fanfare and a few holovid recorders from both the diplomatic pool and the holovid news agencies hovered near the entourage. Winter exited the ship and moved a few meters away, making sure to be as discreet as possible. She had honed her skills well and no one seemed to notice.

With a practiced eye, Winter evaluated the group of people gathered on the landing pad, looking for any sign that one or more of them might be a danger to the family she had sworn to protect. When she was confident there was no one that posed such a threat, she relaxed a tiny bit even though she continued to observe.

Princess Leia and Bail Organa made their way from the landing pad and through the halls of the Galactic Senate building with a large procession in tow. Winter broke off from them as they arrived at Alderaan's Senate offices.

With several hours of meetings scheduled for her princess’ first day, Winter had a large portion of free time. She used it to familiarize herself with the Senate building, the Imperial Palace and the surrounding area, although the Imperial Palace was all but unavailable to her. Practically none of it was open to the public and even if she had shown her diplomatic credentials, she would have only been able to see a tiny bit more.

Even though the advisor to the princess had extensively studied vast amounts of information on the Imperial Center while still on Alderaan, she knew it would be prudent to actually see it in person. With a flawless memory on her side, Winter could soon make her way about the area easily and remembered many of the numerous businesses, government offices and landmarks in the area.

Glancing at her chrono, Winter saw that Leia’s meetings would be done within the hour. Having wandered around for so long, she had seen many good places to take her princess for a celebratory meal. Noting her three top choices, she made her way back to the Imperial Senate.

By the time Winter arrived, the Organas and their visitors were exiting their royal offices. She fell into step to trail the group from a few paces behind as Leia continued to converse with a few individuals. Bringing her senses to a heightened state to look for any possible danger, Leia’s aide followed the entourage outside and across a beautiful bridge to a towering structure used to host planetary officials.

After proceeding through the walkway into the foyer, the group stopped and said their farewells. Winter took this opportunity to move up ahead of the Organas and scout out the area before her charges made their way to their quarters.

Feeling satisfied that there were no threats present, Winter turned to see Bail and Princess Organa making their way to the lift. As the father and daughter entered and the doors slid shut, the young aide quickly turned to the nearest stairwell and made her way up. With the emptiness of the passages, Winter was able to run without attracting attention to herself.

Without even breaking a sweat or becoming short of breath, she reached the floor where the Organas’ quarters were located. Winter stepped from the stairwell and into the hall before the lift doors had opened. As she did, her acute hearing picked up a flurry of hurried footsteps. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as her hand dropped to grip the blaster hidden at the small of her back.

Pinpointing the brief sound of fleeting footsteps, she turned to her left. Without a target she didn’t draw her blaster but it would take her only an instant to bring the weapon to bear if a threat presented itself. The hurried footsteps faded away as the lift doors slid open.

Winter straightened her tunic and her hair as she moved in the direction of the newly arrived Organas. Her eyes fell on Princess Leia and her attentiveness washed away in a feeling of deep care and affection for the young woman. Commanding her logic to win out over her emotions, she dispelled the pleasant feeling and returned her attention to protecting the princess.

“Greetings, my Princess,” Winter said with a regal bow. “I hope all went well today.”

With an appropriately polite but unemotional smile, Leia answered, “It went well enough.”

Bail Organa observed the quick interaction wordlessly before turning his attention to his daughter. “I have much to attend to tonight, Leia. Therefore, you and Winter should plan on my absence from dinner.”

“Yes, Father,” Leia nodded, her voice demure even as her thoughts of what trouble she and Winter might find for themselves excited her. Though she adored her father, at this point a night on the town without him sounded wonderful.

Prestor’s fatherly instincts exerted themselves as he looked at his teenage daughter. He paused as if trying to consider his words carefully. With a resigned sigh, knowing he could no longer treat the new senator like a child, he said, “Just don’t stray too far from the Government District. You will have plenty of time to explore once you know the Imperial Center better.”

Sensing Leia’s delay in finding an appropriate response, Winter spoke up. “I have become somewhat familiar with the surrounding area while you were both occupied. I have selected a few places to visit and eat. We will be able to stay near the Senatorial Dormitory and, of course, I will be with her just in case.”

The young princess gave her guardian a sly smile, one that was subtle enough to even escape the notice of her father. “Very well,” he said to Winter before turning his attention back to his daughter. “Just make sure it is an early night. You have a long day tomorrow, including the opening debate on the Rimma Trade Route Treaty.”

With a nod and an impatient turn on her heel, Leia stepped away from her father and entered the chambers assigned to House Organa. The set of rooms was designed for the Senator and a small number of advisors. The majority of the rooms were for Leia with a small apartment for Prestor. The designers of the facility had seen the need for an area for visiting planetary rulers when on the Imperial Center. Bail Organa had taken possession of them when he reclaimed his title of Viceroy and First Chairman of Alderaan.

With this in mind, the small apartment was created with its entrance off the antechamber. Leia had the rest of the suite’s rooms, which were accessed through an adjacent door. Winter had a small room within Leia’s chambers. All the other staff of the Royal House of Alderaan was housed at the Administrative Dormitory nearby.

Leia and her father went through their respective doors, each sliding closed behind them, with Winter following her princess into her suite. With an exuberant spin, Leia turned to face Winter with a huge smile on her face. Taking her friend’s hands in hers, Leia declared, “By the stars, Winter! What a boring day. Please tell me that you found something fun for us to do.”

Letting some of her cooler demeanor melt away now that she was alone with Leia, Winter addressed her question. “I found a couple places for us to check out. And one or two good places to grab a bite to eat.”

“Great!” she exclaimed as she whirled around again, releasing Winter’s hands. “I would hate to have my first day on Imperial Center end after far too many hours of droning speakers and boring meetings.” Trotting off in the direction of her bedroom, Leia was already pulling off her cloak and thinking about the best thing to wear.

With a grin tugging at the corner of her lips, Winter went to her own room to undertake the same task. Knowing precisely where everything was packed, she was quickly able to pull out just the outfit she was looking for. Winter could hear Leia’s efforts as things clattered to the floor as she sifted through multiple boxes.

With an unhurried grace, Winter began with a short shower before moving to the mirror to apply some light makeup and brush out her hair to leave it to flow loosely down over her shoulders. Clad in only a towel, she made her way back into her bedroom to don her undergarments. Not wanting to wrinkle her dress, Winter laid out her accessories before sliding into the sheer purple material.

Grabbing up her small bag, her comlink and hiding a small holdout blaster in the black sash she had just tied around her waist, Winter moved to the living room. Still hearing Leia clamoring about, the royal aide sat on the comfortable couch for what she knew would be a long wait.

After nearly an hour, the door to Princess Leia’s quarters slid open. Stepping across the threshold with an air only royalty could affect, she entered the room. Winter stared at her young friend, taken in for a moment at the lovely vision she projected. Leia’s form was covered in a flowing black gown and matching shawl that hung loosely at the crooks of her elbows.

The princess’ beautiful brown hair hung unbound and cascaded over her shoulders. It was very rare for Winter to see Leia with her hair not done up since most days it was put into some elaborate style to accent her outfit for any number of social or political occasions. Seeing her in such simple elegance and beauty tugged at Winter’s heartstrings.

The look on Winter’s face didn’t escape the princess’ notice before the young woman dispelled it. Some of Leia’s anxiety evaporated at the sight of her friend’s expression. However, her full hopes were not realized when she failed to receive any compliment or even a comment on her appearance.

“Are you ready, Highness?” Winter simply asked in a playful deadpan.

“Indeed, my loyal subject,” Leia retorted before moving to leave the apartment.

The trip through the corridors, lifts and walkways leading out of the Diplomatic Apartments was uneventful. Even though it was her first night on the giant citywide planet, the princess found her thoughts occupied by only one thing, the beautiful woman at her side.

Leia tried not to stare, but her eyes were often drawn back to the shapely but slight curves covered by the thin layer of deep purple silk. Winter’s strapless gown clung to her, its bodice tight enough to emphasize her slenderness and the gently tapered skirt slitted on the right side, allowing for ease of movement and a tantalizing glimpse of her shapely leg. The sheen of light reflecting from the dress almost gave Winter’s eyes and hair an indigo glow.

As the two made their way a few levels further down into the city, a sweet voice pulled Leia from her reverie. “…I was thinking Twi’lek,” Winter stated.

Leia shook her head, not really hearing due to her distraction. “Pardon?”

With a devilish smirk, Winter responded, “Not a Twi’lek. Twi’lek cuisine.”

With a chuckle, Leia playfully slapped her on the shoulder. “I knew what you meant. And, might I add,” she huffed indignantly, “Ewww!” The two women laughed as Winter led them in the direction of the small Twi’lek run bistro she had seen while walking about the area.

“After that, there is a small art museum attached to a café. I saw an advertisement for a string quartet accompanied by a Vor singer. I thought we might make our way over there after dinner,” Winter offered as they stepped through the door of their destination.

An older Twi’lek woman met them as they entered and offered no look of surprise or recognition. The area of Imperial Center where the restaurant was located would often lead powerful and influential people to frequent it. Winter took a few steps forward to speak softly to the pale-blue skinned woman. After a few hushed exchanges and a discreet pass of a large credit chip, so discreetly that Leia failed to notice, they were instructed to wait for a short time while their table was prepared.

The two women stood wordlessly and waited only about five minutes before the hostess came back to lead them deep into the restaurant. Leia began to wonder what was happening, as they walked past all of the tables and started ascending a short flight of stairs. At the top, the hostess pulled aside a thin curtain to reveal a small room beyond.

The dining room was walled on three sides by nearly invisible transparisteel. Set in the center was a table with two place settings surrounded by candles and flowers. With a smile and nod to Winter, the hostess exited the room and closed the curtain. Winter walked forward, stopped at the first seat and pulled it out for her princess.

Leia smiled widely as she moved to take her seat. “By the Force, Winter,” Leia began. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Giving a deep curtsy, Winter answered, “I aim to please.” Taking her own seat, Winter kept her gaze on Leia and began to ask her about her first day in office. Listening intently, Winter smiled at Leia’s excited tone as she described the events of the day in great detail. It amazed her how excited her princess could become over such things that would bore the average person to tears.

“Sadly,” Leia continued with the dissertation on her day, “I have been assigned to this trade dispute centered around Sullust and the Rimma Trade Route.” With a sigh, she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands. Had she been anywhere but alone with Winter, she would have never even considered such a breach of manners. “It is going to be so…”

With a bemused smirk Winter helped her friend with a word. “Boring?” Ironic considering I was just thinking how anyone but her would find it such, Winter added silently.

“Yes!” Leia exclaimed. “I mean, I didn’t join the Senate to toil in the bureaucracy. I joined to help people!” Her voice carried with it some exasperation. “And don’t tell me that deciding which side or another gets the extra three percent of profits from Imperial contracts is helping people!”

Playfully, Winter raised her hands in defeat. “You are preaching to the converted,” she responded with a chuckle.

“I know,” Leia returned with a half smile. “It’s just, I thought I would be doing more.”

Pausing to let a slightly more serious expression come to her face, Winter looked into Leia’s eyes. “Leia, you know it is only your first day, right?” In response the young princess’ mouth tightened in a quick grimace. Not letting her off that easy, her aide continued, “You need to start somewhere. Building your record and reputation will only help you when you begin to work on more important matters.”

Leia sighed. “You’re right. It’s just, I thought being from a world as influential as Alderaan and being Bail Organa’s daughter I might get to slide on a few of those things.”

Allowing her smile to warm and comfort her friend, Winter reached to rest her hand on Leia’s arm. “Obviously, you-“ Winter stopped suddenly and canted her head towards the curtained entrance to their little dining room.

Doing the same, Leia was rather disappointed that she was unable to hear whatever had caught her friend’s attention. After another moment, she began to hear the heavy footfalls and a woman’s raised voice far off. “What’s that?” The only response Leia received was seeing Winter’s hand drop to the back of her sash.

“… and if you don’t leave right now, I’m calling the Security Force!” the two women heard a female voice, which they believed to be that of their hostess, shout as she was approaching the curtain. “If you have business with any of our patrons, it is best you approach them during their business hours. Barging in on them during dinner will not help your cause-”

The woman’s voice, raised in argument, stopped abruptly as she let loose a scream. The hurried beat of footsteps as she fled was accented by the sound of glasses and plates knocked from tables and broken along the path of her retreat.

The curtain flew aside to reveal three large human males entering the room. All three were dressed in the dirty utility coveralls popular among spacers, pilots and mechanics. Grease and dirt covered much of their exposed skin and each had a few days worth of beard growth on their faces. The man in the lead carried a small blaster pistol at his side.

Winter and Leia froze, trying to evaluate the situation, but the man offered them very little time. “Which one of you is Princess Leia?” he snarled, his voice dripping with hostility and contempt.

Never taking her eyes from the man, Leia slowly stood with her hands clasped in front of her. “I am Princess Leia Organa of the Royal House of Alderaan.” Keeping her tone even and friendly, she looked the man squarely in the eye. “Is there something I might aid you with?”

His reply was to raise the blaster pistol and aim it squarely at the senator’s face. “I have a few questions for you,” he answered, emphasizing each word with a bob of the barrel of his weapon. “I’m concerned with the Rimma Trade Route Treaty. And I have come to learn that you are overseeing that very committee. Isn’t that right?”

Both women could not hide their shock at the mention of the very issue Leia had been complaining about earlier. The treaty was a small matter; one that neither could imagine would cause people to raise arms. Especially with so many actual injustices in the galaxy they could be concerning themselves with. It was also rather suspicious that these ruffians would have knowledge of an appointment that was made official only earlier that very day.

“Yes, that is correct,” Leia said softly, trying to add no implied further commitment to her reply.

“See, I knew it!” the man exclaimed. “I told you,” he began, risking a short glance at the other two men. “We have an alien lover on our hands. The Sullustans will get everything!” His look grew dangerously aggressive as he leaned forward. “And we just can’t have that, now can we?”

A blur of motion caused the armed man to look in Winter’s direction and see her drawing her holdout blaster. That moment of distraction was all Leia needed. With reflexes honed by years of practice, she lashed out with her right foot and drove it into her assailant’s abdomen. The kick sent the air rushing from the man’s lungs and doubled him over as Leia let her momentum carry her into a dive behind the dinner table. As she sailed by, she grabbed at the edge and pulled it over to rest on its side.

Still short of breath, the armed man pointed the blaster at the table and squeezed the trigger. Red bolts of energy sizzled out from the weapon and slammed into the wooden surface. The table splintered and burned as he fired three times before Winter trained her weapon on him.

With careful aim, she squeezed the trigger twice in quick succession. The first red bolt slammed into his chest and knocked him back enough to cause the second to hit him in the throat. He fell, arms flailing, as the life drained from his eyes. He took his last breath before crashing to the floor.

Seeing the efficiency with which their comrade was dispatched drove the two remaining men to act. Drawing blasters themselves, one turned to aim at Winter while the other pointed his weapon at the already nearly destroyed table.

Knowing what little protection the table offered the one she had sworn to protect, Winter turned her weapon towards the man whose obvious intent was doing harm to Leia. A look of grim determination came to Winter’s features as she aimed in perfect firing line position, unmoving to guarantee the accuracy of her shot.

Depressing the trigger, Winter’s weapon kicked in her hands and her target soundlessly hit the ground with a smoldering wound over his heart. Winter was turning her weapon to her left when she heard a resounding thud, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. She saw the man, who had been aiming at her, stumbling back covered in wine and shards of the bottle that had held it. He wiped at his eyes with one hand while the other miraculously still held the blaster.

Glancing back towards the table, Winter saw Leia retreating behind cover again. Despite the horror of the situation, Winter felt her heart warm at the gesture Leia had just made. Both women had risked their lives for the other without even realizing they had done so and with no thought for their own safety.

Leveling her pistol at the man, Winter spoke sternly but not angrily. “Drop your weapon.” The man stopped struggling and looked at her, but did nothing else. He seemed to be pondering his options. Sensing this, Winter added, “The fight is over. There is nowhere for you to go. Drop your weapon and we can work something out.”

His eyes lost the tension of his struggle to survive as he resigned himself to his fate. However, instead of accepting he had lost and surrendering, he raised his weapon. Recognizing his last-ditch effort, Winter fired three times as she rolled to her right.

Bolts slammed into the floor where Winter had just stood, one landing so close it burned a hole in the hem of her dress, setting it afire. However, circumstances for the last assailant were not so favorable. The first of Winter’s shots hit him in the right hip with the successive shots trailing higher and across his body from his stomach to upper chest. He fell to the ground with a strangled grunt.

Patting her dress frantically with her hands, Winter extinguished the fire before it grew beyond the smallest of flames. Regaining her feet, Leia slowly emerged from behind the shattered dining table. Both women tentatively approached the wounded man. They stood over him as he struggled for breath. Leia was just leaning over to tend to him when a gurgling sound escaped his lips with a rush of blood and the light of life faded from his eyes.

The princess stared down at the lifeless man before turning to look upon the other fallen would be assassins. “W… why?” she stammered, her emotions getting the better of her, as her eyes grew damp.

Trying not to be cold, but realizing the need for a hasty exit, Winter took Leia by the forearm and pulled her towards the pushed-aside curtain that made up the doorway to the intimate dining room. “Leia, we need to leave here. Now,” Winter said, looking over her shoulder to give Leia a reassuring glance.

Forcing her logic to overrule her emotions, Princess Organa allowed herself to be ushered out by her guardian. Keeping her blaster out, Winter directed them through the restaurant, trying to keep her weapon concealed to avoid inciting an unnecessary confrontation with either security forces or other cafe patrons.

Moving quickly, but not frantically, they made it out onto the walkways. Maintaining her vigilance, Winter hurried them through the streets in a direction further away from the Imperial Palace and Senate. As soon as she was able, Winter led them down further into the city. As they descended they saw fewer and fewer humans and the cleanliness of their surrounding decreased dramatically. Soon Leia realized they were headed into areas no civilized person would care to go.

Ducking into a dark alleyway, Leia placed a hand on Winter’s arm, urging her to stop. “I’m sure we’ve lost them. We should be getting back to the dormitory. Or, at least, out of this area,” Leia said, making a sweeping gesture to their surroundings with her free hand to emphasize the point.

Winter spared a glance around. “I agree this is hardly the place one would want to visit. But we can’t head back to the Senate area. At least, not yet.”

“Why? There doesn’t seem to be anyone following us,” Leia said, still breathing heavily from their hasty escape from the restaurant. Adrenaline, that was only now slowly fading, from the encounter with her would be assassins also caused Leia’s heart to hammer in her ears and her breath to come quicker.

Winter, her chest heaving slightly, motioned with her chin behind her and to the right. “I fear not, My Lady. There are two people on swoops following us,” she informed her, making reference to the single person speeders favored by military scouts and often used by street thugs and gangs. “And three more on foot who seem to be shadowing us.”

Looking around, and feeling helpless since she was unarmed, Leia looked over at Winter with concern evident in her eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she asked, “What is the plan?”

“In the briefings I studied on the Imperial Center, I remember reading of a retreat that should prove fortified enough to take cover within. At least for a short time until we can decide on our next move. We need to keep moving,” Winter added as she turned on her heel and hurried back onto the walkways.

For the next hour, the two Alderaanian women moved through the crowds of leering and insulting beings, mostly non-human, heading further down towards ground level, south of the Government District. Along the way, they hurriedly bought two nondescript hooded cloaks to hide their clothing and faces, which made the journey much easier by decreasing the level of attention directed at them.

Finally, they seemed to arrive at the destination she sought and Winter stopped in front of a pair of large blastdoors. They were a drab gray and had no insignia nor markings save one, a rectangular piece of metal engraved with Compartment 1138QO4E

With a subtle nod to confirm this was the right location, Winter spoke softly to Leia as she reached for the comm panel next to the door. “Just play along.” Pressing the button that enabled the mic and speaker, Winter turned her head in the direction of the panel.

The panel beeped loudly three times before a voice came over the speaker. “Yes?” the artificial voice asked without even a hint of friendliness.

“We are here for the retreat,” Winter responded, emphasizing the last word. “The Red Rose Retreat.”


	2. Chapter 2

The doors slid open, revealing a dark corridor beyond. Turning to Leia again, Winter quickly added softly, “Just stand behind me with your head covered and don’t say a word.”

Giving her a quizzical look, Leia almost responded with a quip. However, the seriousness of her friend’s demeanor made the words die before ever reaching her lips. With a bold step forward, Winter entered the hallway. Leia followed a few steps behind, barely getting through before the doors slammed shut behind them.

Glancing to her left, Leia saw two figures in dark blastarmor carrying heavy blaster rifles. Leia let out a screech before stifling it. In a regal tone, Winter said, “They are here for our protection, pay them no heed.”

They walked at least half a kilometer down the dark corridor before they arrived at another set of blastdoors. Flanking those doors were six more men, all armed and dressed identically to the ones who had met them at the first set. With a curt nod, the man nearest the door acknowledged them and keyed it to open.

Bright light flooded into the passage from the room beyond. As their eyes adjusted, they saw a beautifully appointed room of enormous size. There were couches and other seating arrayed between multiple fountains and sculptures. Sunlight streamed in from overhead through a transparisteel roof and reflected off the white marble floor. The room was devoid of people, except for one woman standing behind a large wooden counter.

Suddenly remembering her role, Leia cast her eyes down and pulled the cloak further up over her head and face. Winter approached the desk confidently, not showing even a hint of apprehension in these unknown surroundings. Keeping her hood up, Winter leaned her elbows on the counter and looked at the woman behind it.

“Good day and welcome to the Elysium Resort and Spa,” the clerk said with a bubbly air and smile.

“Thank you,” Winter replied, with haughtiness that only Leia knew was an act.

With a smile borne of constant practice, the receptionist continued. “Am I to understand you are interested in our Red Rose Retreat Package?”

Pulling a stack of credits from a pocket in her cloak, Winter dramatically slid them over to the woman. Leia’s jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the sheer value of them. “Yes, and no questions asked.”

“Of course, M’lady. That is, as you must know, the primary focus of our services here. Your privacy and our discretion are guaranteed.” Offering a deep bow before taking the credits, the receptionist entered some data into a keypad below eye level. A moment later she produced a datapad and a cardkey. “Your suite is number twenty two. And if there is anything at all that we can do for you during your stay, please do not hesitate to call upon us.”

With a dismissive roll of her eyes and a scowl, Winter turned on her heel and walked off. Adding another rude gesture, she beckoned Leia to follow. The princess complied, trying to keep her eyes down, but only managing with great difficulty. Everything that she spotted from the corner of her eye caught her attention. The main room and hallways were all so beautiful, embellished with exquisite art and artifacts of times past. Despite having never heard of this particular resort, it was clear to Leia this place was definitely not for people of modest means.

Arriving at the suite marked twenty-two, Winter inserted the cardkey. The door’s console flashed several times before making an audible click, but Winter stood before it with an impatient posture. It took Leia a moment to realize that she was waiting like someone whose servant was slow to perform her duty.

Mumbling an apology and keeping her eyes on the floor, Leia opened the door. She then directed Winter to enter the suite before entering herself and then closing the door behind them. Immediately the two women pulled back the hoods of their cloaks and shed them, happy to be out from under the stifling garments.

As Winter checked the powerpack on her blaster before tossing it on a nearby couch, Leia glanced about the room, taking a moment to observe her surroundings. The suite was impressive in its size and decor. Although the two Alderaanians were well used to such plush surroundings, they were still suitably impressed.

“Well, leave it to Winter to find a place like this near dirt level,” Leia quipped with a smirk. “How do you do it?”

Sporting a knowing grin, Winter rebutted, “You might not be so impressed when you learn what this place is.” She looked over at Leia, as she sat down on the couch beside her weapon.

Responding only with a furrow of her brow and quizzical look, Princess Leia tried to think what Winter could have possibly meant. Her mind churned over what she had seen and heard so far. A few moments later, it dawned on her. “By the stars! This is a-” she began, slumping down into an adjacent chair.

“Yes,” Winter answered as Leia struggled for an appropriate title. “This is where the rich and powerful retreat to with those whose identities and existence they wish to hide lest their husbands or wives learn that there is infidelity in their union.”

A rare giggle escaped the usually demure princess’ lips. Winter joined her an instant later as she fully grasped the absurdity of their situation. For several minutes, the two young women giggled like schoolgirls. Finally, their laughter slowed as they tried to catch their breath.

With a soft tap on the armrest with her hand, Leia spoke, trying to refocus on the matter at hand. “Well, I should try and comm my father. He must be worried sick since I’m sure this is all over the Holovid News by now.”

Leia began to sift through her small purse for her comlink. As she took it into her hand, Winter leaned forward to softly touch her forearm. “It is best that you don’t, Princess. We have no idea who or how many are still out there and what resources they may have at their disposal. And tracing a comlink transmission is not the hardest thing in the Galaxy to do.”

“Well, we can’t just sit here,” Leia said with evident frustration.

“In fact, that is exactly what I suggest that we do,” Winter answered, pausing to allow for any outburst from Leia. When she received only silence, she continued. “We need to let things settle before we can even consider our next move. To do any less would put you in unnecessary danger.”

Seeing the validity of Winter’s point, Leia relented. “Well, at least this seems to be a good place for it. There appears to be a great deal of security.” Leia stood and began to wander around the suite. It consisted of a large main room for entertaining, which is where they had entered the suite, a spacious bedroom with a single, albeit very large, bed and a huge refresher with a large tub.

While Leia was looking around, Winter made her way to the computer terminal in the corner of the living room. Typing with impressive rapidity, she pounded in commands for varying purposes. When Leia had completed her self-guided tour of the suite, she sprawled out on the couch and watched Winter.

After about ten minutes, Winter stood and moved over to the couch to sit next to Leia. “So, what now?” Leia asked, beaming a grin at her friend.

“Well, I just falsified some registration information to throw off anyone who might be looking for us,” Winter began. “So, since I just paid a large portion of your royal stipend for this retreat, I say we enjoy it.” A broad smile came to Winter’s beautiful face.

With a single chuckle, Leia smirked in return. “That might be a little difficult considering our limited wardrobe. Might seem a little suspicious, don’t you think?” Running her eyes over Winter’s dress which was now a pale comparison to the beautiful garment she had donned hours earlier, Leia saw the burned fabric near her calf.

Reaching for the charred fabric, Leia exclaimed, “What happened?” Her voice becoming somewhat frantic as her fingers moved to Winter’s lower leg. “Are you all right?”

Gently placing her hand on Leia’s to stop her questing fingers, Winter sighed. “I'm fine, Your Highness.”

“Don’t you dare, Your Highness, me!” Leia said, her tone sharp. The idea that Winter could have been hurt, or worse, in that earlier encounter sent a surge of pain to Leia’s heart.

Feeling bad that she had hurt Leia’s feelings, Winter’s features softened. “I’m sorry. I was just doing my duty and I didn’t want to worry you. But really, I am fine.”

Leia was hit with a flood of emotion. There was so much she wanted to say; so much she needed to tell her best friend. Finally, she decided to just come right out with it and tell her everything. How she felt. What she wanted. No matter what Winter would say, it would be better to have it all out in the open between them. As Leia struggled to find the right words, the women sat silently staring at each other for what felt like an eternity to the lovesick princess.

Princess Leia’s mouth had just begun to form its first word of explanation when the door chime interrupted her. Winter ignored it, staring at Leia as she sensed that she had something important to say. Leia couldn’t seem to regain her momentum, as if the interruption had taken her newfound confidence and replaced it with cold, hard doubt again.

“Leia?” Winter asked softly, as she took Leia’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Dispelling the serious expression from her face, Leia replaced it with a practiced smile. “It’s nothing. I should get the door.” She quickly broke away from Winter’s grasp and went to the door. Using her now free hand, Winter picked up her blaster and hid it under her leg before folding her hands in her lap.

Opening the door, Leia saw a handsome young man in a resort staff uniform. He accompanied a cart laden with several large bags and packages. “I have the items Mistress Thaqi Voulah requested,” he informed her politely. Leia stood aside and motioned him within. He placed the boxes and bags on the couch before leaving their suite.

Winter sat unmoving on the couch, after removing her blaster from under her leg and placing it on the side table. Grinning impishly, she watched Leia as she began to look into one of the bags. Pulling out a skimpy swimsuit, she turned to her friend. “And what, pray tell, is this?”

“Well, as I see it, we might as well make the most of our time here. And you can’t really enjoy the spa without a bathing suit, so…”

Shaking her head, Leia chuckled. “And I suppose this one is for me?”

Moving to stand beside her, Winter answered, “Of course. I need my mistress to be attired properly.”

“Your mistress?!” Leia exclaimed, seeming too excited to be completely kidding. “I’m the Senator here and the Royal Princess of Alderaan. Why aren’t you my mistress?”

Giving her a playfully incredulous look, Winter paused before answering. “That would be a great cover.” Leia placed a hand over her eyes and shook her head. Winter stopped her explanation, seeing she needn’t make her point any further.

“Yes, yes. We should really pretend to be two different influential ladies,” the princess agreed, still shaking her head.

“Already taken care of, my humble servant,” Winter joked. “I am a rather renowned Starship Engineer from Kuat who has a shameful appreciation of my fellow ladies.”

"Thaqi Voulah?" Leia asked with a sardonic smirk.

Leia knew that Kuat’s society was a matriarchy that stressed the superiority of females over males. But the Kuatians also had strong feelings about the roles of both genders and those in power would not hesitate to destroy the career of a powerful woman who did not fit what society deemed appropriate for her.

"The one and only," Winter replied. Then quickly added, "Well, only one for the time being. Then, there will be none since she never really existed." Winter shrugged playfully, glancing up to the ceiling in an expression mocking innocence.

Nodding approvingly at the cleverness of their cover, Leia also seemed unable to dispel the thoughts that maybe Winter might be hinting at something. Don’t be silly, Leia chided herself. You know that can’t possibly be it. I mean, what other possible cover could work for two ladies at a place like this.

Pulling Leia from her internal monologue, Winter said, “Well, I think we should freshen up and visit the spa.” Removing a much more modest swimsuit from one of the bags before slinging it over her shoulder, Winter headed towards the refresher. “Can’t let your money go to waste, now can we?” she asked over her shoulder but the refresher door closed before Leia could offer any response.

A wide smile creased her lips as Leia took her own suit and moved to the bedroom. No matter the circumstance, or in what capacity, she was happy to be with Winter.

It was not long before they were both clad in swimsuits with matching robes and ready to leave the suite. The walk to the spa entrance was short and the few couples they saw made an effort to not only ignore them, but also to remain unidentifiable themselves.

Upon entering the foyer of the spa, they were quickly ushered by a handsome young man wearing a scant toga to a private room. Shutting the door behind them, Leia and Winter found themselves alone in a large room with paneled walls of Corellian Oak. There was a giant tub of rapidly swirling water in the center of the room. Off to one side stood a table full of various food and drinks of both spirited and unspirited varieties.

There was also a table across the room that was obviously used for massages. Looking over at it, Winter said, "We might need to call in one of those talented young men to make use of that before our stay is over." Not knowing really how to respond, Leia chuckled softly but said nothing.

"Well, that water looks too good to resist," Winter said whipping off her robe before trotting over to the tub. With no pretense of sticking her foot in to test the water, she just climbed in, letting out a heavy sigh as the incredibly hot water raised goose flesh across her skin. She shivered at the odd sensation before settling down in the tub and submerging herself to her chin.

Not wanting to be left out, Leia followed suit. Her trip to the tub and into the water was even faster, feeling more than a little self-conscious at how little her suit actually hid. Yelping slightly as the hot water touched her skin; Leia fought the urge to jump out and simply dropped down into the water. A few ripples of waves sent water splashing to the surrounding floor.

Wiping away the water droplets from her face, Winter laughed. "Is this what they are referring to when people say, '…with all the grace of royalty', Your Highness?"

With an indignant look, Leia used her hand to splash Winter again. Responding in kind, laughter filled the room as Leia and Winter drenched not only themselves but their surroundings. After several minutes of a splash fight for the ages, the two women collapsed against the sides of the tub, trying to dispel the last bit of their laughter.

Feeling relaxed for the first time in quite a while, Leia closed her eyes and rested her head against the lip of the tub. She allowed the warmth to relax her further and both she and Winter lost track of time as they enjoyed each other's silent company and the warm, relaxing waters.

"Leia," Winter asked in a soft, relaxed tone, finally breaking their self-imposed silence. "Has there been something bothering you?"

Keeping her eyes closed to try and hide the spike of fear Leia felt surge through her, she answered using her years of diplomatic training to keep her voice calm. "What do you mean?"

With an anxiety filled sigh, Winter paused. "It just seems that things have been odd between us lately. You just don't seem to be as comfortable around me as you used to."

Sitting up, the princess looked into Winter's eyes. "It's just that things have been really stressful lately with moving to Imperial Center and getting ready to take my Senate seat."

Narrowing her eyes, Winter said, "Leia, this is me you're talking to. I know that is true, but there is something else." Leaning forward, she reached under the water to take Leia's hand in hers. "It’s more than that."

"Winter," she began slowly. "I just…" the words died on Leia's lips. Every self-doubt came flooding back, making her shiver despite her warm surroundings. Fear of rejection hardened like a rock in the pit of her stomach. The reassuring touch of Winter's hand offered the only refuge from the turmoil of her dark emotions.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Winter asked, unable to hide the hurt in her voice. "Are you unhappy with me or my service?"

Feeling her heart sink, Leia immediately leaned forward and tightened her fingers around Winter's hand in a reassuring squeeze. "No," she said firmly. "And don't ever think that. You're everything I could ever want in a friend, confidante and aide." Breaking eye contact, Leia muttered, "If anything, you are too perfect…and that’s the problem."

Clearly a bit confused by the comment, Winter started speaking to respond. But she bit off her first response, as well as several subsequent ones. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she finally admitted.

Steeling herself and her resolve, Leia again looked into Winter's eyes. The two women stared at each other with flushed cheeks and beads of sweat on their brows. Despite the relaxing qualities of their environment, their feelings were anything but.

Then from somewhere deep inside herself, Leia felt a sudden surge of strength. It calmed her agitated mind and steeled her resolve. Leia had, in that instant, what could only be described as a moment of perfect clarity. Placing her other hand on Winter's beneath the water she said, "Winter, I love you."

Not fully grasping the weight of her words, Winter said, "Well, I love you too, Princess."

"No, Winter, I am not sure that you do," Leia answered. "It has been hard for me lately. My feelings for you have changed." Leaning closer, Leia's voice turned to a whisper. "It's not the love of a friend or even a sister. It's not the love of a Princess for her Subject. It's…" Leia struggled for an appropriate expression. For a moment she almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, that a title was even important.

The search for words abruptly ended as Winter eliminated the need for such an impersonal form of communication. Almost as if she had been loosed from bonds, she slid forward until her lips covered Leia's in a yearning kiss.

Immediately closing her eyes as tears of joy welled within them, Leia leaned into the kiss. Tasting the sweetness of Winter's lips, Leia snaked her tongue out to gently caress them before deepening the kiss. Releasing each other's hands, they both reached to embrace the other. Leia pulled Winter to her, feeling their bodies crush together.

Their hearts hammered in their chests as their lips and tongues explored. Gasping for breath, they broke the kiss and each rested her head on the other's shoulder. Winter was the first to speak, her breath coming in a gasping whisper. "I have dreamt of a day you might say such things to me."

Pulling back, Leia touched her forehead to Winter's and smiled brightly. "I wish I’d said something sooner. But why didn't you say anything about how you felt?"

Averting her eyes from Leia, she sought to explain. "It was not my place." Leaning back, Leia moved to sit next to her, still close to her but not encroaching on her personal space. "It is my life to serve you and your family. It would be inappropriate for me to make my desires more important than yours."

Hearing the emotion in Winter's voice, Leia's eyes began to well up again. She felt overwhelmed by the implication of her words. Would Winter have kept her feelings hidden forever? Feeling the same way, but unwilling to express it? Leia thought.

"I am yours, as I have always been, in body and soul. My will is an extension of yours and I will give everything I have to you, for whatever you wish to return," Winter said, resolute even as she too began to have tears flowing down her cheeks. "And, now that I know how you feel…" Winter's voice quivered as she struggled to express the intense emotions.

As Winter's mind spun, Leia was the one who moved forward to bring her lips again to touch her friend's. All coherent thought was lost to both as they kissed and their hands moved up and down each other's arms and backs in soft, feathery touches.

Leia felt light headed between the release of tension, the heat of the tub, and the passion she felt welling up inside her. With a gentle caress to Winter's cheek, she pulled away and slowly stood. "I think I have had enough of the spa for the time being."

Despite the situation, both Winter and Leia were beginning to act more themselves. With a grin, Winter joked, "What, without getting a massage first?"

Leia winked at her playfully. "I'm sure we can both manage to survive without one." Debating for a second if she should say what she thought, it sprung from her lips before she had decided either way. "Plus, I'm sure we can find other ways to wind down."

Trying to remain nonplussed, Winter simply smiled brightly before coming to her feet. Winter stepped out of the tub and gathered her robe but slung it over her arm instead of donning it. "Well, until we exit the room, you're in charge. So, as you wish, Highness." Leia gathered her robe as well using it to quickly dry herself before mimicking Winter's posture and draping it over her arm.

Opening the door to make their way out of the spa room, the two women gasped as the much cooler air washed over them. Winter took Leia's hand in hers, holding it gently, before stepping out of the spa. Hand in hand, they made their way back to their suite, enjoying the cool air.

But by the time they arrived back at their suite, they were more than ready to get out of their damp, and now very cold, bathing suits. Each grabbed one of the bags delivered by the bellman earlier and retreated to their former changing areas. Once inside, they both shed their damp suits for silky sleep gowns before meeting again in the living area.

Winter made her way over to the couch. Before she could sit down, Leia gently took her by the forearm. Smiling widely, she began to pull Winter towards the bedchamber. With a smile that would melt Coruscant's polar ice caps, she said, "I'm a little chilly. I think we should just retire. And to keep up our little act we really shouldn't sleep apart."

Returning the grin, Winter agreed. "Of course. We have to keep up appearances and all."

After entering and closing the door, Leia dimmed the lights to shift the room into almost total darkness. Guiding Winter to the bed, she pulled aside the covers allowing them both to climb in before pulling the blankets up to their necks. The two women lay side by side, facing each other.

“Maybe the spa wasn't such a great idea. I can't seem to get warm now," Leia said, pulling the blankets tighter around them as she reached to take Winter into her arms.

"How do you know it was not a part of some nefarious plan by me to make sure you needed to be warmed?" Winter whispered huskily, as she leaned in to plant a strong kiss at the crook of Leia's neck.

Leia inhaled a sharp breath. “Well, your clever plans have assured that I am totally within your clutches,” Leia moaned leaning down to kiss Winter's neck before moving to her ears. At the casual flick of her tongue along Winter's earlobe, the white haired beauty arched her back to press against her princess. “Now the question is, what do you plan to do with me?”

Allowing her actions speak for her, Winter leaned closer to Leia. Their lips met again in a passionate kiss that, when it was over, left them both gasping. Bowing her head to rest her face in the crook of Winter's neck, Leia sighed contentedly. However Winter easily noticed that as Leia leaned against her, the usually confident princess was trembling.

"What's the matter?" Winter asked, her voice suddenly weak with concern over the direction the conversation might take.

Pulling back so she could see her friend, Leia slowly spoke. "I just need to be certain that you are completely sure this is what you want." Reaching to caress her cheek, Leia paused to see if Winter would object. "Plus, this is the first time I’ve done anything and since I know you haven't done anything like this before either-"

Winter reached to place her finger lightly to Leia's lips. "I couldn't want anything more. And I can think of no one else that I would rather experience this with than you. I trust you, Leia. And, more importantly, I love you."

Kissing her softly, Leia whispered, "I love you, too." Deepening the kiss, Leia's hands began to move over Winter's arms before slowly moving to caress her breasts with her fingertips. Winter mimicked Leia's actions before taking Leia's nipples between her fingers through the fabric of her nightgown.

Arching her back to press Winter's hands more firmly to her chest, Leia allowed her hand to drop to caress Winter's thigh. Winter tensed for only an instant before easing her thighs apart. Teasingly, Leia ran the back of her nails along her friend's inner thigh. Moaning into their kiss, Winter expressed her pleasure at the teasing caress.

Caught between wanting to tease Winter more and the depth of her own desires, Leia slid her hand a few inches further to run her fingers over the delicate silk covering her partner's most intimate area. Winter gasped in surprise but that gasp quickly turned to a moan deep enough to make her break their kiss.

Leaning up on her elbow, Leia used her body to guide Winter to lay flat on her back while continuing to caress her through the thin material of her panties. Accepting her princess' guidance, Winter laid back and closed her eyes, a soft smile dominating her features.

Gently, Leia eased her finger along the fabric's edge to maneuver it to the side. Flattening her hand, she pressed it against the curls covering Winter's womanhood before sliding down and running her finger between the soft folds of flesh below. Exploring the heat and moisture as Winter opened herself to Leia's attention, she was rewarded with a deep moan from her partner.

Encouraged by the response, Leia continued to lightly run her fingers over her. Up and down Winter's folds she teased. Winter's breath was beginning to come faster as she arched her hips to meet Leia's hand. Slowly, Leia moved to ease her finger into Winter's inviting entrance.

For a moment, neither moved. Leia, unsure of what to do, and Winter taking a moment to get used to the unfamiliar sensation. Then with a sharp intake of breath, Winter pushed even harder against Leia. Agonizingly slowly and gently, Leia began to work her finger in and out. With each slow thrust in, Leia rotated her finger feeling the soft flesh and the pleasant sensation of Winter's dampness.

Rolling to her side, slowly as not to disturb Leia's attentions, Winter placed a hand on her shoulder and guided Leia to lie down as she again turned to face her. Latching onto her neck with hungry lips, Winter allowed her hand to drop to the front of Leia's panties.

Sounds of heavy breathing, soft moans and whimpers filled the room as the two women pleasured each other with soft thrusts of fingers and yearning kisses; licks and nibbles. Pulling her hand away from between Winter's legs, Leia reached for bunched fabric of her friend's nightgown. Taking it in her hand, she broke her lips away from Winter's ear only long enough to pull the gown over her head. Immediately, she reached for the edge of Winter's panties and pulled them down in a swift motion.

That move sparked a fire of passion in Winter and she reached for Leia's gown to whisk it away. Almost immediately, Leia's panties were added to the growing pile of clothing by the side of the bed. Winter moved to lie on top of Leia, guided her leg between Leia's legs and positioned herself so Leia's leg would do the same.

Pressing against each other, they kissed passionately, savoring the feeling of their naked skin against each other. Gently, Winter lifted her leg until her thigh pressed against Leia's mound. Leia quickly understood the idea and followed suit as Winter pressed against her and began to slowly rock back and forth. Hands moved frantically over their naked bodies as their passions built.

Abruptly breaking the kiss, Winter moved her face to rest against Leia's chest as she took a nipple between her lips. Sucking softly, she moved her tongue over it and swirled it about before breaking away to plant a trail of kisses down Leia from her breasts to her navel.

Sliding her body down to rest between Leia's legs, Winter planted a firm, wet kiss just above Leia's soft curls. Breathing in, Winter inhaled the pleasantly musky scent of her excitement as she leaned down to run her tongue along the soft folds of Leia's entrance. A shiver of pleasure ran through Leia as she moaned deeply.

Duplicating the teasing touches she had suffered at her lover's hand, Winter ran her tongue over Leia as slowly and lightly as she could manage. Leia attempted to move her hips up to meet her lips but each time, Winter pulled away, breaking the contact and eliciting whimpers from Leia that grew higher and louder.

After a few moments, the breathy moans fueled her own desire and she aggressively pressed her lips against Leia's clitoris and began to suck lightly. With each rise and fall of the pressure of Winter's lips, Leia moaned softly. The more Leia responded; the faster and harder Winter moved her lips and tongue over the princess’ swollen bump. Leia reached to thread her fingers through Winter’s hair.

Feeling the gentle urging of Leia’s hands, Winter pressed harder against Leia. With each passing moment, Leia’s breathing became heavier and heavier. Panting and gasping for air, her breath hitched sharply before she let out a low screech as she arched her back off the bed. Grasping her lover around the hips, Winter kept her lips hard against Leia’s mound making sure to allow Leia’s mild thrashing to carry her wherever it may.

She gentled the attentions of her lips and tongue against Leia as she came down from her climax. When Leia’s breath was almost even and calm, Winter pressed a few last gentle kisses to the brown curls before sliding herself up again to press her naked body to Leia’s.

Wordlessly, she planted a series of soft, moist kisses to Leia’s lips. Running her tongue over Winter’s lips in return, Leia savored the sensation and the shiver it elicited. She slowly reached her arms up to wrap them about Winter’s neck and pulled her into a gentle hug. She could taste the result of their lovemaking on Winter's lips. Though an unfamiliar one, it was not unpleasant to the young princess. In fact, quite the opposite.

Using her arms about Winter’s neck to guide her, Leia began to roll so that she came to rest atop Winter. Their kissing continued for what seemed like a blissful eternity. They each savored the touch, taste and softness of the other’s lips. Leia was the one to finally break the kiss, eliciting a disappointed moan from the beauty lying beneath her.

Smiling with a genuine affection that caused Winter’s heart to flutter, Leia leaned down to plant a quick peck on Winter’s nose before raising up to kneel on all fours. Crawling to her right she turned around to pillow her cheek on Winter’s left thigh after she cleared her lover’s form. Placing a hand on Winter’s opposite hip to guide her to turn to lay on her side, Leia stretched out then lowered herself to lay on her side. She wasted no time before planting a hard, wet kiss just below Winter’s soft, white curls.

Adjusting herself to allow Leia to more easily reach her, Winter also moved so she could reach a hand out to brush against Leia’s stomach. Running her fingers lightly over the sensitive skin caused Leia to giggle. “What are you doing?” she asked, continuing to giggle.

Laughing softly herself, Winter answered, “Just playing.”

With a gentle shrug, Leia turned her attention back to Winter, running her tongue firmly against the soft folds of her entrance. With the slight smile creasing her lips, broken only by her occasional moan, Winter absently ran her fingers over Leia’s abdomen and between her thighs. This time Winter explored with her touch, wishing to know every intimate turn of her lover’s body.

Feeling the spark of her lover’s gentle caresses caused Leia to kiss and lick more fervently than Winter had done to her. But any fear that she was not pleasing Winter immediately evaporated from her mind as a throaty, hungry moan escaped Winter’s lips.

Urged on, Leia moved her lips and tongue as wickedly as she could manage over Winter’s soft folds allowing her tongue to rest only in short intervals to suck hungrily as she took Winter into her mouth.

Feeling Winter’s finger gently tracing her entrance, Leia pushed herself down onto her hand causing Winter’s finger to penetrate her. Whimpering at the sensation, she began to rhythmically move her hips against Winter’s hand while hungrily working her lips and tongue.

Leia felt Winter’s body tense but could not hear any moans…or even, breathing. A little concerned, she started to move her chin away to look up at Winter. But, as she moved her lips away she heard a frustrated, desperate moan from Winter. “Please don’t stop,” she pleaded breathlessly.

Not wanting to disappoint her “Mistress”, Leia pressed her lips to Winter’s clitoris earnestly. Winter arched her back and tensed her body, but moved no further. Her breathing stopped and a moment later, she pushed against Leia once more and let out a moan that seemed to start at her toes and worked its way up.

The moan turned into a gasping sigh before turning again to a series of short gasping shrieks as Winter’s abdomen tightened in climax. Wickedly, Leia whipped her tongue over Winter’s flesh causing gasps and thrashes over several minutes as Winter tried to come down from her orgasm. Finally, the moans turned to light giggles as she placed her hands on Leia’s shoulders to move her away. “Okay,” she conceded. “Enough, I give up,”

Grinning impishly, Leia scurried to lie facing Winter before planting a series of deep kisses on her lips and turning to nibble her neck and ears. Moaning softly, Winter whispered, “By the stars, what have I gotten myself into?” Pushing her to lie back so she could kiss her on the lips, she whispered to Leia after breaking the quick kiss, “You’re insatiable.”

Caressing her cheek, Leia smiled at her. “Of course, I can’t get enough of the woman I love.” Leia moved her eyes quickly up and down her body. “And, might I add, the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy.”

Winter’s cheeks turned the most adorable shade of red at Leia’s words. Unable to resist, Leia leaned forward to softly kiss each of Winter’s cheeks. Reaching out to wrap her arms around Leia and pull her into a snug embrace, Winter buried her face in the crook of Leia’s neck.

As they lay in each other’s arms, feeling the intimate touch of each other’s naked bodies, their minds were bubbling with thoughts. Thoughts of the future. Thoughts of what might be. Thoughts of what might not be. But both were completely content with the step their relationship had taken.

The toll of their lovemaking and the stress of the past few months caused Leia to yawn. Winter snuggled closer to Leia. Though both felt as if they had so much to say, neither knew where to begin. “I love you, Leia,” Winter whispered, at last.

That’s it. Leia thought. That is all that needs to be said. Nothing else mattered but their love for each other. “I love you, Winter.”

As the two lay warm and content in each other’s arms, sleep finally claimed them.

 

* * * *

 

Princess Organa awoke to rays of sunlight streaming through the window of their bedroom. As the events of the previous day came to her mind, she was shocked at how much had changed in the span of a single day. Unable to convince herself it wasn’t a dream, she looked around for confirmation.

Her gaze came to rest on Winter, lying naked on the other side of the bed, her beautiful white hair covering the pillow and framing her face. Gently, Leia reached out to run her fingers through Winter’s hair. At her touch, Winter moved her head to lean into Leia’s touch. Groggily, Winter opened her eyes and smiled at the sight of Leia leaning over her.

“Good morning,” she whispered sleepily.

Beaming a smile at her recumbent lover, Leia responded, “Good morning to you.”

Winter sat up and met Leia’s gaze. “It seems like so much has happened since yesterday.”

“Yes,” Leia said, with a resolute nod and an adoring smile. “And I wouldn’t change anything that happened here. Not a single thing.”

“Nor I,” Winter confirmed with equal resolve.

“Then,” Leia said as she kicked her legs out of bed to get up, “let’s never speak of that question again. Ever.”

Winter smiled as she climbed out of bed and leaned over to kiss Leia. “As you command, Your Highness.”

Chuckling, the women made their way out of the bedroom to begin their day.

 

* * * *

 

“You are where?” Prestor Organa asked, surprise, and even contempt, in his voice.

Unsure how she would answer her father, Winter rescued Leia. “I was sure it would be a secure location until we could make contact with you and confirm it was safe to return.”

There was silence through the voice only connection of their comlink. Leia could see her father’s pensive expression in her mind’s eye with ease, however. It had taken Winter nearly all morning to be convinced that she had rigged the resort’s comm system to be sure their call was completely secure.

Finally, Prestor Organa broke the silence. “Very well.” Not sure what to make of his noncommittal response, Leia and Winter waited for him to continue. “The Senatorial Guard has been on alert since I received news of the attack last night.”

“Bail Organa,” Winter began again, making sure to state his name so he would know who was speaking to him. “I believe we can use the identities we checked in with to leave the facility and make our way back to the Senatorial Dormitory.”

Concern was clear in his voice. “You are confident that would be safe?”

“I think it would be safer than giving away our whereabouts by being escorted out of here by a squad of Imperial Guards,” Winter answered, keeping her voice even and her tone professional.

“So be it, then,” Prestor answered, letting Winter’s judgment be enough. This was not the first time he had trusted her and it would not be the last. After all, this was the very reason he had placed her at Leia’s side.

Prestor paused again, obviously wrestling with something. Finally, he spoke again. “There is a small amount of information that I have discovered about your assailants. One of them was a murderer and spice runner who was recently released from Kessel five years before his sentence was up. It took some digging, but I found out who was behind his release. Armand Isard.”

Furrowing her brow, Leia tried to remember where she had heard that name before. “Director Isard?” Winter asked, a moment later. “Head of Imperial Intelligence?”

Leia shook her head, obviously confused. “That doesn’t make any sense-”

Prestor cut off his daughter. “We don’t have nearly enough information to have a full grasp on how he may fit into this. So, I think Winter’s plan of you returning to us on your own is sound.”

The two women cast confused glances at each other. Uncomfortable silence filled the room. Feeling everything that needed to be said had been, Leia turned to speak into the comlink again. “We’ll see you soon, father,” Leia said softly before Winter cut off the transmission. The less time they were connected, the less chance that someone would be able to break in if Winter had underestimated the abilities of their adversaries.

Still feeling the soft glow of contentment from last night's activities, both Winter and Leia set about getting ready to leave. The process, which started with a trip to the refresher was lengthened significantly by lingering caresses, kisses and hugs. Then, after dressing in their new clothes, they packed up their things and made sure Winter's weapons were hidden inconspicuously on her person.

It was a couple of hours before they arrived at the front desk with their bags in hand to check out of the resort. With a few more credits to grease the palms of anyone who might wish to divulge anything about them, Winter bought their discretion. Finally, they made their way out of the resort's lobby.

Their escape from the Elysium Resort and the surrounding area was far easier than they could have hoped. The two easily fell into their respective roles and were soon in a hovercab, quickly ascending away from ground level to the lofty Government District.

During the trip Winter and Leia held hands, just enjoying each other’s touch. Nothing was spoken and the comfortable silence was everything Leia could have ever hoped for after her months of doubt.

The cab landed at a small pad near the Senate’s main building. After Leia and Winter retrieved their bags, they started off in the direction of the dormitory. In front of the Senate building, Leia abruptly stopped and put her bag down. Winter turned around and came to stand a few inches in front of her and did the same.

“What’s wrong?” Winter asked, looking around at the bustling crowd suspiciously. “Did you see something?

Leia shook her head. “Nothing at all.” Slowly she reached to take Winter’s hands in hers. “In fact, everything is so very right.”

For a long few moments, the two women stared into each other’s eyes. Their expressions of affection were unquestionable to any that happened to see. “Winter,” Leia began. “There is no way to know what is going to happen.” Gesturing towards the nearby Imperial Palace, Leia expounded on her point. “Between the Emperor and everything else that is going on in the Galaxy, there will be much for us to do. We might not always get to be together and we might not always have the luxury of time.”

Leaning in, Leia’s voice turned to a whisper. “But know that you will always be in my heart. And that no matter what, you will be a part of my life.”

A wide smile creased Winter’s lips as her eyes took on the slightest glaze. “I will always be there for you, Leia. No matter what comes of our lives, I will be there whenever and wherever you need me.”

Together, they leaned in for a soft, yet passionate, kiss before the stairs of the Senate. When they tentatively broke apart, Leia took Winter by the hand. Grinning from ear to ear, the two women from Alderaan made their way across the square to their new home away from home. A home they would forge together on a planet that would prove to have a greater impact on both their lives than either could have ever possibly imagined.


End file.
